


I Swear (that I won't let you down)

by maybe_we_were



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Hurt Wanda Maximoff, Minor Wanda Maximoff/Vision, POV Natasha Romanov, Protective Steve Rogers, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 13:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6660883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybe_we_were/pseuds/maybe_we_were
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three times Natasha catches Steve acting like a brother to Wanda and one time she catches Wanda acting like a sister to Steve. </p>
<p>Set right after the events of AOU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Swear (that I won't let you down)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I hope you all have been enjoying the beautiful weather. For some reason, the idea of Steve and Wanda having a brother/sister relationship hit me hard, and this is what came of it. It's from Natasha's point of view, with a hint of Steve/Nat and Wanda/Vision. 
> 
> Of course, all belongs to Stan Lee/Marvel.

Wanda is a mess after Pietro dies.  Natasha can sympathize, knowing how she would feel if something ever happened to Clint.  She doesn’t let her mind linger on that, especially since it almost _was_ Clint who died.  Being devastated doesn’t even begin to describe it, and they didn’t grow up together like the twins did.

Tony was kind enough to set them up at a nice hotel right outside of Sokovia, while they make funeral plans for Pietro.  Natasha swears she hasn’t seen Wanda sleep at all, alternating between a state of complete shock and crying.  Today was the hardest, watching as they lowered Pietro’s body in the ground.  Steve sat between her and Wanda, his arm around Wanda in a show of support, the hand on his other arm reaching out to hold Natasha’s hand.

At this point, they have been back at the hotel for a couple of hours, sitting in the common room of their huge suite.  Steve made sure that Wanda ate, and Natasha watched Steve watch Wanda with protective eyes.

The stress of the day must have overwhelmed the newest member of their team, though, because Wanda falls asleep on the large beige couch where the group was watching tv.  Natasha’s eyes flick over to Steve, who gets up from the couch and moves towards the sleeping sorceress.  Not saying anything, he quietly lifts her up, careful to support her back and head, before carrying her down the hallway and out of eyesight. 

Natasha assumes he placed her in an empty bedroom, where she could rest more comfortably.  He returns a few moments later, tension built up between his shoulders and worry lines creasing his face.

“She’s out,” he says as he sits down in the empty space next to her.  His head tilts back on the top of the couch, and Natasha can practically feel the worry radiating out of his pores. 

“Steve,” she says softly, moving a hand to his bicep, “you know, you can talk to me, even if things have been…different.  What’s going on?”

Steve rubs a hand over his forehead and eyes before replying. 

“I’m just concerned about her.  I can’t even begin to imagine how she feels.  She may not have been a part of our team for very long, but now that she is, she’s family.”

It’s quiet except for the white noise coming from the tv.

“And thanks, Nat, I appreciate it.  I’m just happy we’ll be heading back to New York soon,” he says, looking at her. 

The way he says the nickname he used to call her before all of this insanity happened sparks a feeling of warmth in her chest.  She hopes the change of scenery will help them all move forward. 

 

* * *

 

A few weeks later, Steve and Natasha are back from a mission that went exactly as they had planned.  Fury was happy with how quickly and efficiently it all happened, which earned the pair two days of comp time.  Steve, though, was anxious to check everything on the base first. 

As they are walking around, they run into Wanda and Sam, both dressed in full work out gear.  Natasha immediately notices the faint purplish-black bruise around Wanda’s left eye. 

So does Steve.

Neither team member is able to even get out a greeting before Steve has his hands on Wanda’s jaw, tilting it upward toward better lighting. 

“What happened??” he growls. 

Natasha’s eyebrows shoot up, as do Sam’s.  Neither have ever heard Steve use that tone of voice before, except maybe with Tony.

“Hello to you, too, Steven,” Wanda replies, her accent heavy, “It’s nice to have you back.”  She is one of the few people Steve has allowed to get away with using his full name.

Steve’s lips thin into a tight line, obviously waiting for an answer to his question.  Natasha smirks as Wanda pulls her chin from Steve’s grasp.

“I assume you refer to my eye, yes?”  She doesn’t wait for confirmation.  “Sam and I were training our hand to hand combat a few days ago and I wasn’t paying attention.”

Steve shoots what could only be called a death glare at Sam before assessing Wanda’s eye again.

“Bro, I’m sorry, it was a complete accident,” Sam adds, “I should have been more in tune with her movements.”

“Sam,” Wanda reprimands, “it wasn’t your fault.  There is no need to apologize again.”

Steve, who has replaced his glare with a look of concern, glances over at Wanda one more time. 

“Are you sure you’re ok?  I can punch him in the eye, if it will make you feel better,” Steve offers, pointing a finger in Sam’s direction.  Sam visibly winces, probably thinking of how bad it would hurt if Steve did punch him. 

Natasha realizes Steve’s response is a part of something similar to a big brother act, but keeps that tidbit of information to herself. 

Wanda laughs, bringing Natasha’s attention back to the current exchange.

“No thank you, Steven.  It will be fine.”

Natasha gives both Sam and Wanda sympathetic looks. 

“Sorry guys, he’s been anxious.  It brings out his scary side.”  She looks at Steve.  “Come on, mister, let’s go.  You’ve freaked them both out enough.”

She grabs his wrist and tugs him away before he can say or do anything else.

 

* * *

 

“What is that?”

Natasha looks up from the files she was perusing to look at the super soldier next to her.  Steve is at the kitchen island, dressed casually in work out gear, looking at the same files she is for their upcoming mission.  His question, though, has nothing to do with that and everything to do with the couple that just stepped out of the elevator.  Natasha has known for a while, so the sight of Vision with his arm around Wanda is no surprise.

“Well, Steve, I’m pretty sure that’s Wanda and Vision,” she says, a bit sarcastically.  Steve gives her an exasperated look. 

“I know _that._   But since when are they together?” he asks.  The tone is not exactly nice. 

“A few weeks,” she hears from the other side of the room.

Wanda has pulled away from Vision, who gives a slight wave before heading down the hallway.  She flashes him a big smile before continuing her trek towards the kitchen. 

“Why do you not sound pleased?”

Natasha’s wondering the same thing, her eyes glancing back over to see Steve’s reaction.  His chest moves as he lets out a deep breath. 

“It’s not that I’m not pleased,” he explains, standing up from his seat at the counter, “I just don’t want you getting hurt.”  He moves until he is right in front of Wanda.  “It’s just- his emotional capacity is not the same as yours.”

Steve getting soft-eyed because of Wanda makes Natasha want to smile.  Although he didn’t have any siblings, Steve would have been a great brother.

Wanda waves off his concerns.  “Do not worry, Steven, he is very straightforward with me.  Not only that, but I am a grown woman.  I can handle it if someone rejects me.”

“If he hurts you, I’ll be the first one looking for him.  Still, as long as you are happy, that’s all that matters to me,” Steve replies, resting his hand on her upper arm and placing a stray kiss to her hair.

Natasha’s not even sure Steve knows what he just did.  Judging by the way he lingers, she doubts it.  It’s crazy, but the movement is _exactly_ what Pietro used to do.  She can see the way it affects Wanda, making her body freeze at first, eyelashes fluttering, before slowly pulling away.

“I am.”  This comes out as a whisper.  Her smile isn’t as bright now, her eyes and mind somewhere else.

Wanda leaves the room quickly and Steve sits down at the counter, picking up his discarded newspaper.  She watches curiously as his eyes follow Wanda’s retreating figure, his brow furrowed again.

 

* * *

 

Any event where they can wear masks is great for the Avengers.  Being able to dress up with different hair and clothes is one thing, but being able to cover most of your face?  Perfection. 

The gala they are attending is themed as a masquerade, which helps conceal them.  Their targets are probably thinking the same thing, hoping to do some business without being watched.  Natasha has already found her target, a young man in his late twenties, with dark hair and even darker eyes.  She’s been instructed to chat him up and keep him distracted from going up to the balcony where a possible client is waiting.  Sam has one of his partners and is questioning him so they have adequate proof to take him in.  He may not sound important, but he’s got a pretty impressive batch of drugs that could wipe out half of the population of Africa that says otherwise.  So far, the job has been easy.  Wanda and Steve are positioned at different points in the room; Steve near the dance floor and Wanda up on the balcony, in case she needs back up. 

Natasha flips her hair to one side, a move she always finds effective, batting her lashes at her companion.  All she hears is the din of the people around them at the bar, until Wanda speaks. 

“You know, Steven, she is just doing her job.”

Natasha’s brow wants to knit together, but she keeps her face straight as she listens.

“I’m aware of that, Wanda,” Steve replies, voice gruff, “just watching to make sure everything goes smoothly, like we were told to.” 

There is silence for a few moments.

“Your eyes say otherwise.”

“Wanda-”

Steve is cut off.

“You should do something about it instead of boring holes into every guy in the room who looks at her.  Not now, of course, but soon.  Jealousy does not suit you.”

At this point, Natasha wishes she could see the look on Steve’s face, or even Wanda’s, for that matter, but her eyes stay trained on the man in front of her, who holds absolutely none of her interest other than a job well done. 

“Wanda, now isn’t really the time to talk about this.  Besides, I’m not jealous,” Steve says, his tone serious and a little defensive.

Wanda is quick to reply.

“But you told me yourself that-

Natasha’s interest in the conversation spikes to a new level.

“Wanda!” Steve whisper-shouts, “You do realize she can hear us through our comms, right?”

Natasha swears she hears a small feminine chuckle that is quickly muffled.

“ _Oops_ , sorry.”

Though it doesn’t sound like it was an accident or that she is truly sorry.  Natasha fights back a grin at how it sounds like a sister trying to annoy her brother.  Nonetheless, she makes a note to catch Wanda later to see what she was going to say.


End file.
